


【锤基】炎夏二十一日 [短篇甜向/现代AU]

by RiaRia77



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaRia77/pseuds/RiaRia77
Summary: *民宿房东Thor X度假Loki*





	1. Chapter 1

Loki始终记得那一次旅行。

三年前，圣诞后不管不顾地辞了职，决定给自己放一个长假，飞往温暖的南半球，逃离寒冷与不安。

不过三周而已。对于假期，算长，但对于满满人生，再短不过了。可只要一闭上眼，他就会不自觉回忆起那燥热的21天。

阳光，沙滩，海浪。

牵手，拥抱，法式热吻。

咸咸的空气，拜伦湾，和那个人。

第一次见面时他从屋子里走出来的样子，还清晰地在Loki脑里回荡。

纯白背心，敞开的浅蓝短袖衬衫，墨蓝短裤和黑色人字拖。

金色长发，水蓝眼睛，高个子。

“Loki?”

“Hi..”

“你一定很累了，快进来吧，我是Thor，这里的房东。”

这是一栋面向海滩的两层小别墅，一层是敞亮的客厅和厨房，二层主卧和客卧之间通过阳台连在一起，优越的地理位置让Loki勉强接受了这个构造，反正锁上阳台门就好了。

“如果你需要什么，我就在隔壁。”

刚到达的第一天，Thor便非常友好地带着Loki熟悉周边环境，参观一些出名景点，即使对此过于热情的举动，刚开始Loki是感到有些不舒服的。

由于抬头不见低头见，两人非常快便熟络起来了，距离感消失，相处方式成了熟悉的老朋友只用了不到一周。

每天，Loki都穿着花式有略微不同的墨绿色短裤和白T恤，瘫在沙滩边大伞下的躺椅上，或看书，或睡觉，几乎不会往海上走，时不时有性感的比基尼女郎凑过来要电话，也都是铩羽而归。

从第五天开始，Thor便不断向Loki发出邀请，而只想躺在沙滩椅上享受美好日光浴一动不动的Loki，以自己并不会冲浪为借口，连着搪塞了Thor三天。

第八天。

“要一起去冲浪吗？你一直在这躺着，多无聊啊。”

“不了吧，我不会冲浪，这样躺着就挺好的。”

“我可以教你啊。Come on！真的很好玩的，你会爱上的。”

“我就在这看着你吧，过两天，过两天我就去。”

Loki伸手把帽子盖在脸上的帽子拿开，真挚的眼神让Thor都不好意思再坚持，扛起冲浪板自己跑向海边。

“All right.”

而过了两天，Loki还是躺在躺椅上发呆。

但不同的是，这次Thor没有再叫他一起去冲浪，而是躺在了他身边的那张躺椅上。

“你都来了一周多了，我还没问过你，你是做什么职业的呢。”

耳边突然传来的低沉声音让Loki一下从半梦半醒中清醒，嗓音还是有些沙哑，“嗯？”

Thor侧过头，眯着眼睛看着Loki，“我只是在想，什么职业有这么长的假期。作家？摄影师？画家？游戏开发？难不成你还是个学生，在放圣诞吧！？只不过…现在应该要上学了吧…”

Thor嘟嘟囔囔的话让Loki彻底清醒，忍不住笑出声，“我看起来像个小孩吗？”

“也不是…”

Loki坐起身，吸了两口果汁，清了清嗓子，“法语私人翻译，辞职了。”

“为什么啊？”

“女老板，Well，以为我喜欢她，怎么可能。”Loki风轻云淡地回答，好像是一件再普通不过的事情了，“她不是我喜欢的类型，久了就成骚扰了，实在受不了就辞了。”

Thor若有所思地点了点头，“这种事不能忍。”随后又补上一句，“那你喜欢什么类型的？”

Loki愣了一下，皱了皱眉头，“你这种。”在Thor反应过来之前又笑了起来，补上一句，“Just kidding.今天怎么不叫我去冲浪了。”

“你不喜欢嘛…”Thor干笑了几声，看着Loki再次躺下，把一本书盖在脸上。不过他看不见的是，书下Loki的一脸纠结和微红的脸颊。

Thor没有说过，去冲浪，只是想跟Loki待在一起的借口。

Loki也没有说过，不去冲浪，只是想远远看着Thor自信开心的样子，从而做到隐藏自己悸动的心。

“我们去游泳吧！”沉默了几分钟后，Thor猛地一下掀开了盖在Loki脸上的书。

“现在？”

“现在。”

“我…”

在Loki想出任何拒绝的理由前，他已经被Thor扛在肩上，往海那边去了。

“我不会游泳啊啊啊！！”一下被扔进海里让Loki忍不住叫了出声，在发现水才到腰间，双脚踩到沙底的时候才默默闭了嘴。

Loki手足无措的样子完全戳中了Thor的笑点，不停地捧腹哈哈哈哈，“你真可爱。”

“有什么好笑的！”Loki的斥责让Thor笑得更大声了，完全没有要停的意思。

被惊吓和生气支配，Loki开始向Thor疯狂泼水，“你还笑？？”

Thor抬手挡了一会，就开始向Loki发起进攻，两人就像小孩一样嬉闹，海水沾湿了衣服和发梢。

“你居然不会游泳哈哈哈…”

“有什么奇怪的，不会游泳就不能来海边吗！”

“当然不是。”Thor笑着抓住了Loki的两只手腕，四目相对和过近的距离让空气斗变得过于暧昧，“我的意思是，我很高兴你来了。”

一个试探性的亲吻落在Loki唇上，Thor以为自己会被推开，意料之外地，却收获了一个炙热的法式吻。

“你为什么不早点告诉我你喜欢我？”Loki狠狠地咬了一下Thor的嘴唇，结束了这个快要失控的吻。

Thor有些委屈地踢了踢水，低头看着海水流动，“我看你跟那些性感女孩聊得挺好的，我以为…”

Loki双手圈住Thor的脖子，一下跳到他身上，双脚勾住他的腰，“你看她们离开的时候有一个有好脸色吗，Odinson先生，这拜伦湾，只有你有我的电话号码。”

“我不知道...”Thor呆呆看着眼前这个人，双手垂在两侧。

Loki甩了甩头发，“你当然不知道。”

“我现在知道了。”

“知道了还不赶紧抱住我，我要掉下去了。”

Thor终于才反应过来，双手托住Loki的大腿，和Loki额头对额头蹭了蹭，“你真的好可爱。”

“可爱什么可爱。”Loki嘟了嘟嘴，趴在Thor的肩头，用力地咬了一口，留下了一排牙印，“Tag!”(标记)

幼稚的行为让Thor更是觉得Loki就是个小可爱鬼，憋着笑，一本正经地说，“I'm your personal possession now, Mr.Laufeyson.”(我现在是你的个人财产了，劳菲森先生)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *民宿房东Thor X度假Loki*

Loki加重力度抱住Thor，低声在他耳边说了一句，“We should go home.”呼出的热气让Thor不禁颤抖了一下，随后便抱着Loki大步迈向家去。

“从什么时候开始的啊。我怎么都不知道呢。”

“为什么，呆木头。你了解我吗。”

“你知道我有多坏吗。你知道我做过什么吗。”

不到百米的回家路上，Loki一直在Thor的耳边碎碎念，却没有得到一字回答。

“你说话啊。”

直到被扔在Thor床上，Loki才听到了三个字。

“第一眼。”

之后便难以再说出完整话语了，每一句都被Thor激烈的吻打得破碎。

Thor将Loki压在身下，双手撑在头侧，低头用力吮吸他的嘴唇，不停夺取着对方嘴里的空气，低缓地粗喘不知从两人中的谁口中传来，情欲的气息一时充满四周。Thor温热的手同时伸入恤衫下，刚接触的那一瞬间，Loki才从海里出来且还是冰凉的身子便仿佛通了电，一声呻吟毫无阻挡地从口中传出，不安分游动的手带动着他的身体渐渐发热发烫。

“我…我们应该…去…啊…洗个澡…”Loki终于艰难地挤出一句话后，大力推开了身上的Thor，两人并肩躺在床上，看着天花板平静了五秒。

Thor刚想翻身再次压上Loki，Loki却恰好滚向一旁躲开了，一下起了身，捋好被掀乱的衣角，闷声不响从阳台小跑回了自己的卧室。

太快了。

Loki锁上阳台门，拉上窗帘靠坐在门边，头埋进双臂里。

“Loki？Loki…”

阳台门外传来的呼唤声让Loki本来就有些杂乱的心情更是乱上加乱。

认识八天，就滚到床上去，是不是太过随便了，会不会让Thor觉得自己就是这么轻浮的人，而且，万一他是个骗炮的，自己不是亏大发了。

“第一眼。“

“……嗯？”

”从第一眼看见你，我就喜欢上你了。

你不知道，是因为我总是在海滩的那一边偷偷看着你，睡觉的样子，看书到打瞌睡的样子，涂防晒油的样子，跟女孩聊天游刃有余的样子。

你的每个样子，快乐、悲伤、天真、幼稚、成熟、或者偶尔的阴郁，我都喜欢。

我并不敢说我很了解你，但我想竭尽全去了解你，爱护你，你的一切，好的坏的，我都想知道。”

放在从前，多少男人女人对Loki说出这种话，甚至更感人肺腑的表白，他眼都不会眨一下，只会直接了当的将他们拒之门外，更别说像现在这样，竟有些感动得眼眶泛红。

他想不明白这是为什么。

“就算你是个什么超级大坏蛋，干过什么毁灭地球的事，都没关系，因为我的心早就在你那里了。”

本是感动得要打开门让Thor进来了，毁灭地球这一句却让Loki噗嗤一下笑了出声，并决定让他继续在阳台呆着。

到底这个傻大个在想什么呢？

\-----------------

“Loki？Loki？”

不知什么时候，Loki居然靠着阳台门睡着了，醒来时房间已是一片昏暗，眯着眼睛摸索才打开了床头灯，喉咙沙哑得似乎发不出声音，想喝水却发现房间里的水杯都是空的。

“我准备了晚餐哦，等你下来一起吃！”

已经九点了。

坐在地上睡了四五个钟，Loki感觉自己快要散架了，更惊叹，是怎么睡着的。

咕噜噜。

现在第一件要做的事情就是换下身上湿了又干的臭衣服，快速洗个澡下楼吃晚饭。

“阿嚏。”

Loki揉了揉鼻子，走到厨房，看见还在忙忙碌碌的Thor。

“你醒了？先坐下吧，马上就好。”Thor笑着端起两盘牛排放在桌上，倒上两杯红酒，点起桌中间的烛台，脱下围裙扔在一边后坐在桌前，一连串动作顺畅而好看，让人挪不开眼睛。

干咳两声后Loki拿起红酒杯便咕咚喝了半杯，因为口渴，也因为一些让人干渴的东西，比如Thor流畅的手臂肌肉线条，衬衫下若隐若现的锁骨，吞口水时滚动的喉结，还有那双蓝色的眼睛。

“嗯…这是？”Loki看了一眼Thor的着装，白衬衫西装裤小皮鞋，自己则是一件睡袍加拖鞋，不禁笑了一下，“看起来我需要换件衣服。”

Thor看出Loki眼神里的玩味，连忙说，“不用不用，你穿着舒服就可以。”

“嗯…”

Loki低头瞎切着那块五分熟的牛排，思绪到处飘，愣了一会，刚张口却跟对面的人同时出声。

“刚才对不起。”

“你先说。”

“一直没回你话，对不起，我只是在想事情。”Loki又灌了几口红酒，眼睛看向别处，脸颊微微泛红，“我不是讨厌你。”

Thor眼睛一下亮了起来，“那就好。是我太着急了，对不起。”

“没关系，也不是小孩了。”

“嗯…”

之后的三十分钟，几乎都是在沉默里度过的，只是偶尔有一搭没一搭地讲几句话，两人都各怀心事。

“Maybe we should have a dance.”Thor擦了擦嘴后起身，向Loki伸出邀请的手势。

哭笑不得的Loki只好牵住了伸过来的那只手，在Thor的牵引下转了一个圈。

Thor将Loki搂在怀里，脚下踩着慢华尔兹的舞步，嘴上还哼着有些不成调的曲子。

“你真是个糟糕的歌手。”Loki将头埋在Thor肩上，“但我喜欢这首歌。”

紧紧依偎着，伴着不算完美的歌声，两人轻舞着，感情随着酒精的气息不断发酵。

“May I kiss you?”

“Sure.”


	3. Chapter 3

浅吻即止。

Thor的左手非常安分地扶在Loki腰上，右手停在他的颈侧，用极其温柔的眼神注视着他，一言不发却倾诉着满腔爱意。

对视许久后，Thor轻抚一下Loki的脸颊，“如果你不想，我们可以慢慢来。”

Loki搭在Thor肩膀上的双手勾上了他的脖子，略带湿意的双眼充满情欲，再微微踮脚吻上了Thor，“Don’t stop.”

Thor一愣，闭眼感受着唇齿间流连的柔情蜜意，两人紧贴的身子不断升温，单纯的一个吻久而便被身下火热的欲望搅乱了，干柴烈火，随后Thor搂着Loki不断向前，单手将他抵在墙上大力亲吻，又解开了Loki腰间睡袍的衣带，大手在他光滑的后腰游动。

虽看起来瘦弱却有结实的八块腹肌，再加上可明显看出的内裤下可观的那物和纤长白皙的双腿，Loki即刻便将Thor的欲望之火燃得更旺。

Thor在Loki的耳后和脖颈留下深深浅浅的吻痕，一手捏着敏感的乳尖，另一手隔着一层布料搓揉他的性器，令身前那人双腿渐软，靠着墙壁有些下滑，喉咙里发出含糊的呻吟，不停唤着对方的名字。

“May I…”

Loki双腿缠上Thor的腰，整个人挂在他身上，却也没停下亲吻，断断续续说道，“快点…上楼啊…”

当终于被压在身下，清晰感受到异物感入侵自己的后穴时，Loki才有些再次清醒过来，抬眼看着还穿着整齐的Thor，快速解开了他碍事的衬衫扔到一边，摸上他结实的胸肌和腹肌。

“看了这么久，终于摸上了…嗯…”Loki坏笑着抚摸对方结实的肌肉，突然挠起Thor的腰侧，让他痒得笑趴在Loki身上。

Thor的吻很快便再次落在Loki身上各处，从胸口吻到腹部、指尖、腿侧，同时轻轻搅动着涂满润滑剂的手指，尝试让他放松下来，从而挤入第二根手指，缓缓抽插，之后不断加快，再加入三根、四根手指，惹得Loki惊呼连连。

温柔绵长的前戏已让Loki完全放松，快感取代了疼痛感，忍不住想伸手抚慰自己硬得不行的阴茎，却被身上那人拉住，将手放回他的肩上，于是Loki便毫不客气双手滑到Thor的背部留下道道血红的抓痕，

Thor的舌尖在Loki乳珠打转，随后突然大力吮吸他的乳头，“你真甜。”

听到Thor用沙哑的嗓音说出这话的同时，Loki强烈地感受到不知何时已顶在自己穴口的巨大一物，直接打开了自己的身体，低头想看一眼时却被对方单手捂住眼睛，硬生生摁在床上。

“啊你…啊…太大了…我……嗯…”即使已经扩张过了，小穴早已是又湿又软，可被完全进入的时候Loki还是感觉自己被贯穿了，嘴上不断拒绝着身上人一下一下快速地出入，身体却主动迎合着，肠肉仿佛无数张小嘴吮吸着Thor的阴茎，扭动的腰肢也推着性器更加深入的进入着自己的身体。

被顶到某处敏感点的Loki狂拍了Thor几下，低呼着让他快点停下来，还带出几声破碎的呻吟，可Thor却毫无减速之意，反而加快了身下的动作，更用力地向敏感的那点碾压，很快便把Loki送上了高潮，白浊液体全部沾染在Thor的腹部上。

还在高潮余韵中的Loki此时格外敏感，肠道不自觉地收缩让体内的阴茎更加肿大，Thor的每一下动作都刺激得他呻吟不停，近百下抽插后Thor也到了最高点，灼热的液体充满了Loki的身体。

“你没带套？！”Loki略带怒气地咬了一口Thor的肩膀，气呼呼地把他推开。

Thor有些抱歉地挠挠头，“太急…忘了…对不起啊Loki…”

两人平躺床上，大口呼吸。

Loki只感觉空气过于闷热，起身随手拿起一条毛巾围住下身，扶着腰走向阳台，结果吓得床上另一人整个弹起来，从背后抱住他不让他走，“对不起对不起，我不是故意的…我…你别生气。”

“Easy…我只是觉得房里太闷了，我没生气。”Loki有些无奈，抬手摸了摸Thor的脸颊，又侧头留下了一个吻，身后僵硬的人才放松下来。

Loki躺在阳台的躺椅上，手枕在头后，看着空荡的大海放空，可没平静多久，视线就被一个身影取而代之。Thor靠在栏杆上，欣赏着躺着的那人，下身再次被点燃，于是便压上Loki，大大打开他的双腿，再次肏入自己的性器，开始快速动作。

“Thor…万一…嗯…有人路过…”Loki红着脸想推开Thor，却被进入得更深。同时，Thor快速撸动着Loki的前端，给他前后双重刺激，“放心，这个朝向…哈…晚上从来没人…”

椅子摇动的吱呀声和两人交合处的拍打声在静谧的夜晚显得更加明显，两具交叠的美好身躯被柔和月光勾勒成最美好的一副剪影。

从主卧到阳台再到客卧，二层到处是两人交媾后留下的痕迹。

“One more time..?”

“FUCK OFF THOR…!!”

\-----------------------------

第九日，Thor精力充沛地下海冲浪，Loki却腰酸背痛，累得在沙滩瘫了一下午，其间Thor贡献了多次按摩和补擦防晒油，但还是被骂得很惨，并被勒令今晚不许跑到自己房间来。

第十日，Loki被强拉着到浅海处学游泳，即使大部分时间他都挂在Thor身上不肯动。

第十一日，Thor开摩托艇载着Loki到海上驰骋，又一起玩了滑翔伞，疯足一天。

第十二日，两人一起在小阳台躺了一天，吹着海风听浪花翻滚。

第十三日， Thor和Loki去了最清澈的海岸潜水，和海底生物合照。

第十四日，在Thor的精心教学下，Loki终于能自己游泳，炫耀般像远处游去，结果脚抽筋，幸好Thor一直跟着，Loki才没有在海里丢了小命。

第十五日， Loki发现Thor居然有自己的游艇，便兴冲冲地开到海上垂钓，虽然一无所获，但也开心得喝掉了两瓶红酒。

第十六日， Thor带着Loki去了自己的秘密基地，海滩远处的一个二十米的小悬崖，嬉笑着一起从高处跳水。

第十七日，两人拉上一群俊男靓女，组了一个沙滩排球局，玩闹了一整天。

第十八日，Thor和Loki手牵手在电影院连看了三场电影，又在酒吧喝得伶仃大醉才回了家。

第十九日，Loki决定在离开前做一件疯狂的事，便拉着Thor一起去跳伞，在三千米高空互喊着我永远爱你。

第二十日，两人在房里滚了一整天没有出过门，只留恋着对方的身体不愿离开。

第二十一日，在去往机场的路上，Thor异常沉默，任由Loki不停说着话，也只是偶尔回答两句，只是目视前方开着车。

Loki知道，Thor舍不得自己，他又何尝不是呢。

直到Loki托运完行李，即将进入机场禁区时，Thor才紧紧抱着Loki，嘴上含糊不清地说着我舍不得你，我好爱你，你能不能别走，到最后竟落了泪，吻住他不愿放手。

“Thor,别哭了，你哭起来的样子真难看。”Loki轻轻拍着Thor的后背，安抚着这位耷拉着耳朵哀嚎，像是被主人抛弃的拉布拉多，“I promise, I will come back.”

“你保证？”Thor吸了吸鼻子，还含着泪水的双眼凝视着Loki，嘴上强硬地说，“就算你不来，我也会去找你的。”可听起来却没有平时那种让人无法拒绝的强势，更像是一种恳求。

“我保证。”Loki吻上Thor的嘴唇，两人吻得难舍难分，最后终于松开了手，“Thor，我该走了。”

“I love you, Loki.”

“I love you too Thor.”

\---------------------------

离开的日子里，Loki换了一份工作，当了同声传译员，在行业里名气渐大。

而一年后的圣诞，Loki真的回来了，回到他熟悉的拜伦湾，再次见到那个熟悉的人。

“我说过我会回来的。”

意料之中，久别重逢让Thor更舍不得离开Loki哪怕一分钟，Loki一周的假期几乎每天都被Thor摁在床上不让走，连洗澡上厕所都要跟着一起。

第二年，Loki也同样在圣诞假期回到了澳大利亚，陪着Thor过了第二次节日。

但第三年，Loki实在抽不出身，Thor便飞到伦敦，呆了一个月之久，每天陪在Loki身边。

后来Thor再也不想走了，决定卖了拜伦湾的游艇和另一处房产，搬到伦敦，添置了一套房子，找了一份私人游泳教练的工作，剩下的大部分的时间都用来陪着Loki。

而他们也保持着每年圣诞都会到拜伦湾度假的习惯，就这样过了好多年。

END


End file.
